Vampire Rabbits
by AngelRosemary
Summary: Finn and Marceline's son, Benjamin, finds a whole new world and meets some familiar new friends. Continuation of previous stories. More details inside. Contains Finn/Marceline, Fionna/Marshall Lee, and mild OC/OC.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Each of my stories is a continuation of the previous story. In order to understand this story, it would be excruciatingly helpful to read my other three stories first. However, if you're too lazy to do so, here's a brief summary of what's happened in my little Adventure Time universe.**

**Princess Bubblegum and Marceline became better friends.**

**Ann and Marie, a troublemaking duo of thieves, were introduced.**

**Finn was turned into an adult by a magic spell.**

**Finn went to a bar and ended up in bed with Marceline.**

**The magic spell wore off, and Finn was turned back to his normal age.**

**Marceline got pregnant and gave birth to Finn's new son, Benjamin.**

**Marceline promised to turn Finn into a vampire on his eighteenth birthday.**

**But seriously guys, give my first two stories some love. They would be really helpful in context to this story. **

**Benjamin was inspired by ilikekorn, and Violet, Fionna and Marshall Lee's daughter was inspired by an anonymous reviewer on my previous story, **_**Baby Blue Bat,**_** called Marshall Lee Luv. **

**Our story begins on Finn's eighteenth birthday. Benjamin is supposed to be about five years old. Let's just assume that vampires age normally for their first few years. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Adventure Time with Finn and Jake. **_**It is owned by Pendleton Ward. I also do not own _Mortal Kombat._  
**

"How's this, mom?"

"Move it a little higher, Benny."

The young vampire floated closer to the ceiling, a bright blue streamer in hand, and held it up against the wall. "Is this any better?"

Marceline stood beneath him, studying the arrangement of the decorations. "Yeah, that's good."

Benjamin taped the streamer to the wall and went to his mother's side. He mimicked her posture, placing one hand on his chin and the other on his hip, pretending to contemplate the room's decor. Marceline noticed his imitation and smiled, putting an arm around him. He looked up and smiled back. "I can't wait for the party, mom. It's going to be huge! Do you think daddy will like it?"

"I'm sure he'll love it."

There was a knock at the door. Marceline flew to the door with Benjamin close behind. She opened the door to find Jake, Lady Rainicorn, and a few other guests.

"Hey Marcy," Jake said. He held up a large, clear cake box full of Finn cakes. "Where can I put these?"

She pointed toward the kitchen. He started walking in the indicated direction, and she followed him.

Benjamin grinned up at Lady Rainicorn. "Hey, Aunty Rainicorn, where is everyone?"

Lady smiled back and floated inside. Trailing behind her was a quintet of rainicorn pups, five creatures with the face of a dog and a rainbow for a body. Four of them barked and swarmed Benjamin, jumping up on him and licking his face. He laughed and tried to wrestle the pups off him.

When they had finished greeting Benjamin, the pups began to wander aimlessly around the room, sniffing things and zapping random objects into different colors with their tiny horns. One pup stayed with Benjamin.

He held out a fist to the dog. "Hey man, do you want to play Mortal Kombat?"

The pup bumped his fist with a paw. "You know it!"

They floated up the ladder to his room, which was divided from Marceline's room by a wall constructed by Finn and Jake themselves. Schwabl the zombie poodle growled when he saw the rainicorn pup Jaime and dived under the bed. The two cousins laughed.

As he fired up the Play Station, Benjamin couldn't help thinking how lucky he was to have his cousin around. Jaime was the only rainicorn pup who inherited Uncle Jake's magical genes, so he was the only one that acted more like a person than a dog. Benjamin felt like he could never ask for a better best friend.

"I'm so going to beat you this time!"

"Dream on, Benny!"

Meanwhile, downstairs, more guests continued to arrive, including Ice King (They never exactly invited him, but they figured that he'd be less destructive if they just let him stay), Lumpy Space Princess, and various other candy people. Jake helped Marceline continue to set up for the party. They were currently sitting on the floor, blowing up balloons. Between gulps of air, Marceline asked, "Jake, are you sure that you're o.k. with this?"

Jake nodded. "If it'll make him happy, I'll be fine." He stopped suddenly and sniffed the air. The rainicorn pups flew to the windows and began barking excitedly.

Marceline swept the empty balloons under the couch. "They're here! Everyone hide."

Jake stretched out his arms and tried to round up his children, but they kept squirming and slipping out of his grip. He groaned. "Lady, quick, get the kids!"

Lady spoke to them, and they instantly pranced into the kitchen. She poked her head up the ladder. Benjamin and Jaime flew down and joined Marceline and Jake behind the couch.

Finn and Princess Bubblegum could be heard talking outside the door. Finn said, "Um, Princess, I know that Marceline is a vampire, but even she wouldn't sit in her house with all of the lights turned out. Are you sure that she wanted to have a jam session?"

"Of course, silly. Here, we'll let ourselves in."

The door creaked open, and Finn poked his head inside. Suddenly, the lights flashed on.

"SURPRISE!"

Finn grinned from ear to ear. "You guys! This is awesome."

Princess Bubblegum stepped in behind him. "Happy eighteenth birthday, Finn."

Benjamin flew up to Finn and wrapped his arms around his leg. "Happy birthday, daddy!"

Finn chuckled and picked Benjamin up, setting him up on his shoulders. "Thanks, little buddy." He smiled at the crowd. "All right guys, who's ready to party?!"

Everyone cheered, and so the celebration commenced. They ate, danced, and acted like overall party animals far into the night. Benjamin and his five cousins were put to bed before it got too late.

Later, Marceline managed to get Finn off the dance floor and lead him up to her room. He shakily climbed up the ladder, laughing and yelling like a drunk all the way. "Hey, Marcy, have you ever wondered if blue cheese comes from blue cows?" She didn't reply. Upon entering her room, Marceline turned off the light and shut the door. "Uh…Marceline, are you-" Finn was cut off when she slammed into him. They toppled off their feet onto Marceline's bed.

She leaned in and whispered in his ear, "You didn't forget our little deal, did you?"

There was a pause. "Man, I thought that you'd never cut to the chase."

She gave a low hiss and nuzzled him. "There's no turning back, hero. Are you sure that you we want this?"

He nodded. Without any further hesitation, she pulled his hat off and tossed it aside. She mashed her lips into his and ran her hands through his golden locks. He moaned quietly and slipped his hands into her back pockets. Her tongue snaked past his lips, and a battle for dominance ensued. Marceline won, as was normal for them.

Finn whined when she pulled away. She smirked and placed her mouth on his neck, licking and nibbling gently at his flesh. Finally, she latched onto his neck and started sucking. He groaned a little louder. She began gently grinding him. He still made noise, but he started dry humping her as well. As she fed, Finn took a hand out of her pocket and started reaching for the button of her pants. His hand trailed at her waistband.

Suddenly, the room was filled with light. Marceline detached herself from Finn with a smack of her lips. She hissed and whipped around to face the source of the interruption. Shaking, Benjamin stood in the doorway with an expression of utter horror. He flew past them down the ladder.

Finn held out his hand. "Benjamin, wait!"

Marceline gasped. "No, he wasn't supposed to see this! We need to go after him."

They untangled themselves from each other and jumped down the ladder.

"Ow…"

"Finn, you can't fly yet."

"Thanks, I know that now."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Breath**_** by Breaking Benjamin. I wish that I did.**

"Benny, slow down!"

Benjamin ignored his parents' cries and ran faster. Tears streamed down his face as he dived into a group of bushes.

Finn and Marceline came to a halt in a clearing near Benjamin's hiding place. Finn panted, "Benny, where are you?!" He put his hands on his knees and wheezed. "Wow, that took a lot out of me."

Marceline smirked slightly. "You might not feel so hot for a little while. Don't worry, I have a feeling that you'll get used to it pretty quickly, hero."

Benjamin peeked through the branches of the bush at them. He wiped his eyes and sniffed. Marceline's ear twitched. She glanced in Benjamin's direction and looked back at Finn. "Hey, Finn, I think I heard something."

"What?"

She nodded her head towards the bushes. His face lit up with realization. "Oh, oh yeah, I think I heard it too. The noise, that is."

She floated slowly towards Benjamin. "I wonder what it could be."

He smiled and started following her. "It might be a monster."

"A really big monster?"

Benjamin looked around frantically for a new place to hide. He slipped behind a nearby tree and flew up to rest on a branch. He smirked and giggled quietly.

"Oh, yes, a really big, scary monster."

Marceline pulled back the branches. "Huh? I was sure…"

Suddenly, without even thinking about the situation, Benjamin hissed and jumped out of the tree. Marceline looked up just in time to react and catch him. He growled playfully and swiped with his imaginary claws. "I'm the monster! Rawr!"

She grinned. "Oh, no! Quick, Finn, help me fight the scary monster."

Finn grabbed Benjamin from Marceline and pinned him to the ground. "I got him, Marcy!"

Benjamin squealed as Finn gave him a noogie. "Ah, dad, stop!"

Finn laughed and released his son. Marceline chuckled and sat with her legs crossed on the ground. She pulled him onto her lap. He yawned and snuggled up to her.

"Benny?"

"Uh huh?"

"You know that you shouldn't have run off like that."

He sat up and stared at her, wide eyed. "Mommy, why were you hurting daddy? Were you mad at him?"

Finn scooted a little closer to them. "No, Benny, it wasn't like that."

Marceline looked up at the stars. "Benjamin, do you remember when we had that talk? About how daddy is different from us?"

He nodded. "Yeah, I remember. You told me about how we can fly, but he can't. And he can go outside when the sun is out, but we can't."

Finn put an arm around Marceline and looked up with them. "Right, and there are other ways that I'm different." He stared into Benjamin's eyes. "Benny, as long as you're careful, people like you and mommy can stay around forever. But, when other people like me reach a certain age, we…go away."

Benjamin continued admiring the stars. "Where do you go away to? Is it like when I beat someone in my video games, and they disappear?"

"Maybe it's something like that. I'm not really sure."

"When do you come back?"

"We don't."

At this Benjamin did look at Finn. Marceline hugged him a little tighter. "That's why I bit daddy. I made him like us, so he doesn't have to go away."

Benjamin yawned again and looked back up. "So, he can stay with us forever?"

Marceline leaned her head on Finn's shoulder. "I hope so."

"Hey, mom?"

"Yeah?"

"You looked like you were eating dad."

"…Yeah, it did look like that."

"Does he taste good?"

Finn turned a noticeable shade of red. Marceline snickered. "Yeah, he's pretty sweet."

"Do you always eat people?"

"No, just daddy lately. He tastes the best."

Benjamin stuck out his tongue and closed his eyes. "I think I'll just keep eating strawberries for now."

Marceline carried Benjamin home, with Finn close behind. He leaped around, trying stay in the air. She insisted that he wouldn't be able to fly yet, but it didn't stop him from trying. By the time they got back to Marceline's cave, most of the guests had left. Only Princess Bubblegum, Jake, Lady Rainicorn, and their five puppies remained. Marceline whisked Benjamin up to his room and tucked him into bed next to his snoozing cousins. She started to leave.

"Mom?"

She stopped. "Yes honey?"

"Play me something?"

"Benny, mommy is sleepy. Maybe tomorrow?"

"Please."

She sighed and turned to face him. "Fine, but just one. And I don't want to wake your cousins."

She grabbed her axe bass that was conveniently leaning against the dresser.

She sang quietly.

_I see nothing in your eyes,_

_And the more I see, the less I like,_

_Is it over yet?_

_In my head._

By the time she had finished the song, Benjamin was fast asleep. Marceline smiled and leaned her guitar back against the wall. She floated back down the ladder. "Only my son could fall asleep to rock music that fast."

Everyone sat in a circle on the floor. Finn was unwrapping a gift with a tiny pink bow. He grinned when he saw Marceline. "Hey, Marcy, it's present time!"

She rubbed her eyes and sat next to him. "Don't you mean bed time?"

He laughed. "As if, I can't sleep if there are presents still wrapped."

Princess Bubblegum smiled. "Go ahead and open mine, Finn."

He tore open the pink box in front of him. Inside there was a bottle of unknown white liquid.

Marceline stared at the bottle. "What the glob is that?!"

The Princess chuckled. "It's not what you think it is. It's genetically engineered sunblock."

Finn studied the bottle in his hands. "Thanks Princess, but I'm not sure what I'm going to use this for, since I can't…" She smiled wider. "No way."

"That's right. Applying this lotion will allow you to go outside in the sunlight. I've been working on it forever for Marceline, but I figured that you two wouldn't mind sharing."

Marceline raised an eyebrow. "How long did you say you've been working on it for me?"

Princess Bubblegum blushed. She shrugged and looked down at her lap. "Oh, I don't know, I'd say that I've been working on it, on and off, for maybe five years. It really wasn't much-"

She was cut off by Marceline tackling her in a hug. "Aw, you do care about me."

The Princess blushed a deeper red. "Oh, shut up, you already knew that."

Finn wrapped his arms around the girls too. "Thanks Princess, that's awesome!"

Jake and Lady Rainicorn smiled. "Aw, group-hug everybody!" Jake wrapped his stretchy arms around everyone. They laughed.

"Thanks guys. This was the best birthday party ev-ah!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: What time is it? OC TIME!**

Benjamin awoke to find a very colorful butt in his face. He wrinkled his nose and pushed Jaime.

"Gross, dude, move your butt!"

Jaime snorted and put his foot on Benjamin's nose. Benjamin shoved Jaime off of him and sat up. Jaime yawned and hovered in the air. He sniffed the air and grinned down at Benjamin.

"Bro, I smell bacon!"

Benjamin was in the air next to him in seconds. "Race you!" They rocketed towards the ladder…and both got stuck in the small opening leading down. They hastily wiggled around and tried to push each other out of the way.

"Hey boys."

They stopped wrestling for the moment. "Oh, mornin' Aunt Bonnie."

Finn, Jake, Princess Bubblegum, Lady Rainicorn, and Marceline all sat around the coffee table in the living room, munching on eggs and bacon. Finn's skin was starting to turn a pale shade of blue, and he hovered very low to the ground. Princess Bubblegum smiled up at the boys. "You two shouldn't be playing on an empty stomach."

Benjamin and Jaime stared at the plate of bacon, mouths watering. Suddenly, the other rainicorn pups shoved them out of the hole. They fell flat on their faces onto the floor. The other pups swarmed the table, devouring most of the bacon.

Jake grabbed the plate and tried to stretch his arm out of their reach. "Ah! Lady, control them!"

Lady took a sip of her tea. She spoke to them, and they sat at Jake's feet, panting excitedly. Jake stretched the plate over to Benjamin and Jaime. "Here guys, you can have the rest."

Benjamin picked up a slobbery, half eaten piece of bacon. "Well, bacon is bacon." He popped it into his mouth and floated over to the coffee table to sit between Finn and Marceline.

Jaime held up his front paws. "No thank you, dad." He sat between his own parents.

Marceline took a sip of her coffee. "So, Finn, I guess we should leave after breakfast."

Finn stared at her. "Where are we going?"

Marceline raised an eyebrow. "What, you don't know?"

He shook his head. "Dude, you got bitten by the one and only Vampire Queen. That makes you the new Vampire King. We have to go to the Vampire Kingdom to get you legalized and stuff."

Finn shrugged. "Oh, yeah, I got it. Hey, Jake, can you watch Benjamin while we're gone?"

Jake gave him a thumbs-up as he crunched his toast. Benjamin stuck his bottom lip out in a pout. "Why can't I go?"

Marceline put a hand on his back. "Benny, it's going to be a long journey to the Vampire Kingdom. You wouldn't have any fun."

Benjamin folded his arms. "You and dad always get to go on fun adventures. I always have to stay here and do nothing."

Finn ruffled his hair. "Sorry, kiddo, but your mom's right. You can go on adventures when you're a little older."

Benjamin sighed and stared at his eggs.

After breakfast, Finn and Marceline packed his backpack with food and weapons. They both hugged Benjamin before they left.

Marceline kissed his forehead. "We'll be back soon."

They waved as they walked off. Benjamin watched them until he couldn't see them anymore. Jake put a hand on his shoulder. "Come on, Benjamin. We'll have a ton of fun while they're gone."

Jake and Lady took the kids to a clearing in the woods to play. They sat on a log as the children played hide and seek. Jake stretched his arms over his head. "Geez, when did we go to sleep last night?" Lady just yawned. Jake yawned too as he leaned against her. She smiled and wrapped her body around him. He closed his eyes and mumbled sleepily, "Jaime, watch over your brothers and sisters."

Of course, no one heard Jake. The pup who was supposed to be seeking leaned his head against a tree, although he appeared to be licking the tree bark instead of counting. Benjamin stood in the shade of a tree, not feeling very invested in the game. He kicked a nearby pebble. "Man, this blows." He sighed. "I wish that I could go an adventure, just like my mom and dad do all the time."

His ear twitched suddenly. He looked up. "_I thought I heard something…"_ His other ear twitched. "_There it is again. It sounds like yelling."_

He began walking through the woods in the direction of the noise. When he reached another clearing, he could hear the yelling much more clearly. He crouched behind a bush and looked through its branches.

Standing in the clearing were two young women. One woman appeared to be made of multi-colored hard candy, while the other looked fairly humanoid, except for her unusually messy mane of brown hair. They appeared to be working on a rather odd looking machine, a large, steel ring covered in various buttons and flashing lights.

"Hand me the tweezers, Marie."

The one with brown hair, who must've been named Marie, dug around in a nearby toolbox. "I can't find it, Ann."

Ann face palmed. "It's right there, Marie."

"Where?"

"There."

"Where is it?"

"Right there, stupid!"

"I'm sorry, where?"

Benjamin could see from Marie's devious smirk that she was making fun of Ann. Ann groaned. "What am I going to do with you!?" She banged her head on the dashboard. Suddenly, the machine hummed to life. Ann raised her head and gasped. "Oh, thank goodness, it's fixed!"

Marie gave her a smug grin. "You're welcome."

Ann rolled her eyes. "You're the one that broke it in the first place."

Marie's grin fell. "I thought that the pretty buttons might taste like candy."

Ann smiled slightly. "Well, at least it's fixed now. We'd better get going." She mashed a big green button on the side of the machine. A swirling, purple vortex appeared in the ring.

Benjamin couldn't stand the anticipation. He flew out of the bush. "Hey, what's that!?"

The two women jumped. Marie leaped in front of Ann. Her face contorted into canine features, and she roared ferociously at Benjamin.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon.**

Benjamin yawned as Marie roared and spat a little in his face. "That's not scary. My mom can make way worse faces."

She stopped, and her face returned to normal. Ann giggled. "Wow, thanks Marie. You saved me from the evil five year old."

Marie crossed her arms. "Hey, it was a vampire five year old at least."

Ann looked back at Benjamin. "Yeah, he is a vampire…Sweetie, why aren't you bursting into flame from the sunlight?"

"Oh, my mom let me borrow some of her sunblock before she left with my dad. They got it from Aunt Bonnie."

Ann raised an eyebrow. "Aunt Bonnie? By chance, your mother isn't Marceline the Vampire Queen, is she?"

Benjamin smiled proudly. "Uh huh, she is."

Ann's eyes widened. "Marceline had a son? Where were we?"

Marie shook her head. "Alas, the elusive sex elf strikes again." She shook her fist. "We'll catch that dirty little elf someday. No longer will he plant unwanted baby seed in the guts of women!"

Benjamin blinked. He looked to Ann for an explanation. She sighed. "Just ignore her. She was dropped on her head as a puppy."

"She's a werewolf?"

"Yeah."

"Oh, I thought she was just ugly."

Marie growled. "I resent that."

He ignored her and turned his attention back to the portal. "What's this?"

Ann smiled. "This is our inter-dimensional transporter. With the help of this device, made completely of eco-friendly recycled materials-"

Marie sniggered. "She means stolen."

Ann ignored her. "Anyway, we can go to different dimensions."

Benjamin stared into the portal. "How many different dimensions?"

"Well, just one so far."

"What's it like in the other dimension?"

"Pretty much the same, except for one major difference."

He reached out a hand to touch the vortex.

"Benny, what are you doing!?"

Jaime came flying into the clearing. Marie let out a noise that sounded suspiciously like a bark. "Whoa, what the hey are you supposed to be?"

Jaime barked back indignantly. "For your information, lady, I'm a dog and rainicorn mix."

Benjamin put his arm around Jaime's shoulders. "Dude, I just found our ticket to adventure!"

Jaime squirmed out of Benjamin's grip. "What are you talking about?"

"This thing can take us to a different dimension! Think about it, we can go on adventures, and our parents won't be around to hold our hands all the time."

"You're crazy, we can't just leave our own dimension. Come on, let's go before mom finds out we were missing."

Jaime grabbed Benjamin's hand and tried to drag him away. Benjamin pulled back. He pushed Jaime to the ground and leaned over him menacingly. "We're going through that portal or else."

Jaime scowled up at him. "Or else what?"

Benjamin grinned mischievously. Slowly, he placed his pointer finger in his mouth. When he pulled it out, it was covered with saliva. Jaime's eyes widened. Jaime whined and tried to push Benjamin's arms away as he tried to give Jaime a wet willie.

Marie sighed. "Boys are so dumb." She started walking towards them. "All right you knuckleheads, break it up."

Suddenly, Jaime gave Benjamin a powerful kick in the stomach. He flew into Marie, who tumbled backwards. Benjamin fell into the portal while Marie's head hit the rim. The machine shattered into multiple pieces. The portal disappeared.

Jaime gasped. "Benny!"

Ann groaned. She went to pull Marie out of the rubble. "Marie, if you hadn't just suffered serious head trauma, I would so smack you silly." Marie moaned and made incomprehensible words and barks.

Jaime spastically waved his arms in the air. "Hello, crazy witches, my cousin just got sucked into your swirling vortex of doom!"

Ann pulled a first aid kit out of nowhere and started hurriedly dressing Marie's wounds. She took a moment to look at Jaime. "Oh, he'll be fine. And we're not witches."

Jaime's face turned red. "Fine? FINE!? We have to rescue him! Hurry up and fix the machine!"

Ann wrapped a bandage around Marie's head. "Slow down, honey. It's going to take a little time to fix it **again**."

Jaime whined and shut his eyes tight. "Oh, Benjamin, please don't die. Aunt Marceline will kill me if you die."

Meanwhile, before he knew it, Benjamin was out of the vortex and back in the clearing. Or, at least, it looked like the same clearing from before. Benjamin scratched his head. "It looks like the 'magic portal' didn't work. What a rip off. Hey, where is everyone?" One of his ears twitched again. He smiled. "I hear something. That must be them." He floated through the woods towards the new noise. When he came to another clearing, he didn't see his family.

He did see a girl who looked to be about his age fighting a massive fish monster. She yelled and charged the beast with her sword, which had a pink handle. He appeared to hurl an ocean at her. She got caught in the surf and was propelled into a tree. Benjamin stared, mystified. She groaned and rubbed her head. The fish flopped towards her tree. She looked up at the tree's leaves. Her face lit up. She tore out a fistful of leaves and stuck them to her wet sword. The monster rammed into the tree. She fell from her branch onto its head. With another wild battle cry, she drove the sword into the beast's skull. The fish let out a mighty roar before collapsing.

She fell with the fish. Without hesitation, Benjamin flew to her rescue. He caught her in his arms and carried her safely to the ground. She stared up into his eyes and smirked. "Dude, I can fly too."

He blushed a light pink. "Oh, yeah, I knew that." He set her on her feet. She had peach colored skin and long, blonde hair. Her eyes glowed red and her fangs poked out slightly over her lip. She wore a black hat with bunny ears sticking out of it. Benjamin stared at her, at a loss for words. She giggled and held out a hand to him. "Pleased to meet 'cha. I'm Violet."

He hesitantly took her hand. "I'm Benjamin, but most people call me Benny."

She smiled. "Benny…I like that."

He blushed again. "So, uh, yeah, you fought pretty good. How did you know that putting leaves on your sword would work?"

"That's easy, grass is super effective against water."

He laughed. "Oh, I get it." He smiled. "So, uh, have you seen a bunch of rainicorn pups around here?"

Violet raised an eyebrow. "We don't have anyone like that around here."

"Where is 'here'?"

"You don't live around here, do you?" He shook his head. She grinned and waved her arm in a dramatic sweeping gesture. "Well then, welcome to the land of Aaa, Benny."


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Guitar Hero **_**or **_**Fat Lip**_** by Sum 41**_**.**_

Violet unfolded her black umbrella. She smiled at Benjamin. "So, do you want to come over to my house to play?"

He shrugged. "I guess. There isn't anything cooler to do around here."

They flew low to the ground out of the woods. As they soared over grassy hills and plains, Benjamin noticed a familiar tree house ahead of them.

"Hey, that's my dad's house!" Benjamin announced, pointing at the tree house.

Violet gave him a funny look. "That's my house. What are you talking about?"

They approached the front door. Benjamin planted his feet back on the ground. "No way, I swear that my dad lives here with Uncle Jake."

Violet shook her head stubbornly. "I'm not stupid. I know my own house."

Benjamin frowned. "Fine, let's go inside then."

The door was unlocked. Benjamin and Violet stepped into the large living room. Benjamin tapped his foot. "See, it even looks like my dad's house from the inside."

Violet threw her hands up. "Fine, whatever, you can stay here. Can we play now?"

"What are we playing?" He crossed his arms. "We'd better not be playing dress-up or having a girly tea party."

She blew a raspberry. "What, no way dude. I'm not into that junk." She smirked. "Why, do you want to play dress-up? My mommy has a really pretty dress that you could try on."

He scowled. "No."

"Fair enough. Yo, Beemo!"

A tiny robotic video game toddled into the room. Benjamin pointed at it. "See, I told you that this was my dad's house."

Violet sighed. "I thought we were past that."

Beemo smiled and waved at Benjamin. "Howdy, stranger. Is this your boyfriend, Violet?"

Benjamin turned red. "Ew, gross, no way am I her boyfriend. And anyway, you know already know me, Beemo."

Beemo frowned. "Has Violet brought you over before?"

Benjamin groaned. "Not you too Beemo! Fine, be that way, let's just play."

Violet grinned. "Great." She got on her hands and knees and reached under the sofa. In moments, she pulled out two guitar controllers. "Got 'em!"

Benjamin smirked. "Nice pink panties."

She blushed and stuck her tongue out at him. "Don't talk about my panties." She proceeded to plug the controllers into two slots on Beemo. "Go ahead and start up the game, Beemo."

The opening credits for _Guitar Hero _flashed on Beemo's screen. Benjamin glanced at the couch, and then back at Violet. "Why were the controllers crammed under the couch?"

She winked. "I'm actually not allowed to play this. It's my mom and dad's game."

"That's right, and you're going to be in trouble when they come home and find you playing it."

They both turned around to find someone standing in the doorway. Her face and upper body was that of a cat with cream colored fur and light brown patches. However, her lower half and tail looked similar to a rainicorn, except that it was black instead of rainbow colored.

She stood on her hind legs and tapped her foot impatiently. "Who's this boy? You shouldn't be hanging out alone with random boys."

Violet scoffed. "Lighten up, Cupcake. He's a friend."

"Well, fine, but you still shouldn't be playing that."

"What if I let you play with the winner?"

"…Fine, but I'm keeping an eye on you two."

She sat on the couch. Benjamin stared at her briefly. "_Why does she remind me of someone?" _

Cupcake noticed his staring and scowled. "What are you looking at?"

He shook his head and turned back to the game. "_Oh well, I'll think of it later."_

Violet automatically chose _Fat Lip_ by Sum 41 for them to play. She grinned. "This one is my favorite."

_Storming through the party like my name was el Niño,_

_When I'm hanging out, drinking in the back of an el camino,_

_As a kid, I was a skid, and no one knew me by name,_

_I trashed my own house party 'cause nobody came._

Benjamin was more than happy when he won. "Oh, yeah! Who's da man? Who's da man!? That's right, it's me!"

Violet gasped and slapped a hand to her cheek. "Oh, no, now how will I ever live with myself?!" She put her hands over her face and pretended to weep. "All I can do is kill monsters, but you, you can play video games."

He smiled proudly, not understanding her sarcasm. "That's right. Don't worry, maybe I'll give you some pointers after I beat the cat."

Cupcake hopped off the couch and grabbed the other controller from Violet. "The cat has a name, smart one. And there's no way that you're beating Aaa's video game champ."

Benjamin smirked. "We'll see about that, cat."

Violet's ear twitched. "Oh glob. Quick, hide the game!"

Before they could react, the front door swung open. Benjamin turned to see a young man and woman entering the room with their arms full of grocery bags. The woman looked exactly like Violet, except that she had blue eyes and wore a white bunny hat as opposed to Violet's black one. Looking at the man, Benjamin felt a strange sense of déjà vu for some reason.

The man took one look at Benjamin and dropped his bags all over the floor. The woman groaned. "Marshall, did you seriously just do that?! I was planning to eat that food, dude."

He glared at her. "Fionna, I thought that we agreed to wait before we had our second child."

Fionna did a double take at Benjamin. She set her bags on the floor and walked over to Benjamin to take a closer look. She placed her hands on his face. Then she pinched his cheeks and stretched his face out.

Benjamin tried to push her hands away. "Ow, that hurts!"

She narrowed her eyes. "Where did you come from?"

Benjamin said nervously, "Ah, well, you see, I was playing hide and seek with my cousins, but then I found these two crazy ladies working on a portal, and-"

"Wait," Marshall interrupted, "these two 'crazy ladies' weren't a girl made of candy and a werewolf, were they?"

"Well, yeah."

"Get out."


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Robot and Monster**_** from Nickelodeon.**

Fionna gasped and placed a hand on Marshall's shoulder. "Babe, we can't just kick this little boy out!"

Marshall shook his head. "Oh, yes we can. Nothing good ever happens when those two girls are involved. Besides, they got away with my TV set last time, and I just replaced it with a new flat screen."

Fionna raised an eyebrow. "What about the time they taught you and Gumball the power of friendship?"

Marshall turned red. "All right, first off, we didn't learn 'the power of friendship.' Gumball just learned that he needs to accept that I'm cooler than him. Second, right after they taught us 'the power of friendship,' or whatever, they tried to make off with one of Pinky's tiaras, and other things. Some friends they are."

"Um, guys?"

They turned their attention back to Benjamin. Marshall grunted, "Oh, right. How did you say that you got here?"

"I got sucked into this machine that the girls were fixing. I don't know how to get back home."

Marshall ran a hand through his black hair. He glanced at Violet, who bit her lip and gave him her best puppy dog eyes. He sighed. "Well, I'm sure that they'll come back here to look for you eventually. I guess you can stay until then."

Benjamin gave him a toothy grin. "Thanks bro."

Marshall smiled slightly at that. Then he turned his attention to Violet. "As for you…"

She stared at her shoes. "Yeah, daddy?"

"You aren't supposed to play that game."

"I know."

"I mean, how am I supposed to keep my high score with you playing it all the time?"

She looked up at his face. He grinned and winked at her. "You two can play that for a while. Me and mommy are going to make things hot in the kitchen."

The two five year olds stared at him blankly. Fionna threw him a warning glare. "He means that we're going to cook dinner." With that, she climbed up the ladder to the next floor, with Marshall hot on her trail.

Benjamin and Violet shrugged and went back to their game.

"Man," Benjamin noted, "Grown-ups sure are weird."

Violet nodded. "You can say that again."

Later, Fionna came back down the ladder. "Hey guys, dinner's ready."

They were currently watching TV. "Just a second, mom."

"_This is going to be so good!"_

"_You bet it is!"_

"_You don't even know what I'm talking about."_

The kids laughed. Fionna smiled and rolled her eyes slightly. "Hurry up, you two. The spaghetti is going to get cold."

They both jumped up at the same time. "SPAGHETTI!" They rocketed towards to ladder…and got stuck in the entrance.

Benjamin groaned and wiggled around. "Ugh, déjà vu…again."

Cupcake, who was sleeping on the couch, wrinkled her nose. She yawned and stretched out. Smacking her lips, she looked sleepily at the children. "Oh, I guess it's spaghetti night." She stretched her arms out and plucked the pair out of the entryway. They struggled to get out of her grip and up the ladder. She stretched her way up the ladder with the other two in tow. Everyone sat at a table.

Marshall sat at the head, already halfway through his spaghetti. "What took you guys so long?"

Benjamin snatched a fork. "Finally, I'm starving."

Before the first strand of spaghetti could reach his mouth, Cupcake let out a meow. Her tail had puffed out to more than half of her own size. She looked anxiously at Fionna. "Um, Auntie, I think that dinner will have to wait."

Suddenly, an explosion threw everyone against the opposite wall. Benjamin groaned and raised his head. An old woman stood in the rubble of what was formerly the wall. She had long white hair (as well as eyebrows), and she wore a blue dress. The room felt colder after she entered. In her arms was a pink man dressed in royal attire. He was bound, gagged, and struggling, albeit weakly.

The woman grinned maliciously at Fionna. "We meet again, _tomboy._"

Fionna struggled to her feet and pulled her sword from her pack. "Do you mind, Ice Queen? We were trying to have dinner."

Ice Queen held up Gumball. "What's the matter, tomboy? Are you too good to save princes now that you're hooked up with the sexy vampire king?"

Fionna scoffed. "Just tell me what it is that you want."

"I thought you'd never ask. As you can see, I have in my possession Prince Gumball, the ruler and protector of the Candy Kingdom. All I ask is that you surrender Marshall Lee to me, and I will set him free. They'll both survive with no trouble on your part." Her eyes narrowed. "If you don't, I swear that I'll tie Gumball down, tear off each of his limbs with my bare hands, slit his stomach open with my teeth, strip him down, take his gumballs in my-"

Before she could finish, Marshall slithered behind her and yanked Gumball out of her arms. Fionna sprang into action, swinging her sword viciously. Ice Queen reacted quickly, spraying her with a shower of snow from her hands.

"Let's go, Cupcake!" Violet pulled out her own sword and charged to fight by her mother's side. Benjamin hesitated, and then decided to follow her.

The Ice Queen shot sharp icicles in random directions. The girls deflected them with their swords. Benjamin clumsily swerved out of the way. Getting close to her, he managed to land a punch in her face. Her tiara fell off her head. She stumbled backwards and grabbed her jaw. "I'll get you for that, you little _brat._"

She reached forward and closed a hand around his neck. He choked and thrashed around violently, trying to free himself. She laughed at him and tightened her grip. Suddenly, Marshall flew in and kicked her in the head. "VAMPIRE KICK!"

Benjamin was dropped instantly. She staggered, and then fell to the ground with a mighty thud. Everyone was silent. Then, Cupcake stretched her arms to pick Ice Queen up and drop her out the window that was previously the wall.

Without saying anything, everyone slowly reseated themselves at the dinner table. Gumball was untied during the fight by Marshall, so he joined them as well. Only Benjamin didn't move. He still lay on the floor, shaking rather badly. Fionna took notice of his shock. She got back up, scooped him in up her arms, and sat holding him in her lap.

Gumball looked around and coughed. "So, what's for dessert?"


	7. Chapter 7

During dinner, no one spoke about the Ice Queen's attack. They acted as thought this happened on a regular basis. After Violet finished eating, Benjamin watched her slip under the table and slide silently out of the room. He wondered what she was doing.

Fionna began collecting their plates. "All right, as soon as I'm done washing the dishes, it's bath time for you, Vi-…she left, didn't she?"

Everyone said, "Uh-huh," in unison.

She sighed. "Of course she did. Well, I guess that you're getting your bath first, Benjamin."

Benjamin dropped his fork. "Wait, what?! I don't need a bath."

Fionna smirked. "You've been running around and playing all day long. Everyone has to bathe."

Marshall snickered. "Except for Gumball, or he would melt."

Prince Gumball pouted. "I would only melt in a _hot_ shower, Marshall Lee. Besides, I don't have to worry about my smell, unlike another sweaty caveman that I know."

"Emphasis on cave_man_, instead of a walking women's perfume store."

Benjamin watched them argue, fascinated by the new words that he was learning. Fionna giggled. "Aw, they make such a cute couple." Then, she snuck up on Benjamin and grabbed him from behind.

He squirmed as she carried him to the bathroom. Shutting the door behind her, she turned on the water and promptly began stripping him down. He was so stunned that he stopped wiggling around. Fionna snickered at his red face. "Hey, you asked for it, Benny." After pulling off his last sock, she placed him in the tub and started washing his hair.

He ultimately relaxed and let Fionna bathe him. She noticed that he was silent for a long time. "Are you o.k. there guy?"

"No one's ever given me a bath except my mom."

She rubbed soap on his shoulders. "Don't worry, she'll come for you soon." She smiled and stared into his eyes. Then she frowned and looked down.

"What's wrong?"

She looked back at him. "You remind me so much of Marshall."

He blushed and shrugged. "Uh, thanks?"

She poured a cup of water over his head, rinsing away the remaining soap residue. "I'll be right back. I'm going to find a set of Violet's pajamas for you to wear."

Seconds after Fionna left the room, Violet poked her head in the door. She giggled when she saw Benjamin. He scowled. "What?"

"You're naked."

He blushed and put his arms over his chest. She giggled again and stepped through the door. Then, she skipped back and forth singing, "You had to get a bath and I didn't."

Benjamin scowled. "You're next."

"I can't be if mom never catches me."

As if on cue, Fionna appeared in the doorway with a set of white, fuzzy, footie pajamas with bunny ears attached to a hood. She snatched up Violet, who squealed and laughed. "I'll never catch you, huh?" Violet smiled sheepishly at her mother. Fionna grinned and set the pajamas on the counter. "Go ahead and put these on, Benny. We'll be back when you're done."

Violet had her bath, and soon everyone was ready for bed. Fionna put an extra sleeping bag on Violet's bed. "There should be enough room for you here," she explained to Benjamin. He just nodded.

"O.k., I'm going to get some water first." He floated to the kitchen. When he arrived, he was surprised to find that he wasn't alone. "Mr. Abadeer?"

Marshall Lee took his head out of the refrigerator to look at Benjamin. "Oh, hey kid."

"What'cha doin'?"

"Eating."

He pulled out a milk carton and started chugging it. When he had finished, he crushed the carton in his hand and tossed it over his shoulder into a garbage can. Benjamin blinked. "Uh…I just wanted some water, and-"

Marshall interrupted him by putting a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sure you did, and we'll take care of that shortly, but first…" He looked sternly at Benjamin. "We need to discuss a few things."

Benjamin stared nervously at him. "Uh, yes…sir?"

Marshall led him to the couch and sat him down. "I understand that you'll be sleeping with my daughter tonight?"

"Yes sir."

"My daughter is pretty good looking, don't you think?"

"What?! Are you kidding?! She's-" Marshall raised an eyebrow. "…ah, she's pretty."

Marshall nodded. "That's right. So I think we need to establish some rules about things that you can and can't do around her. First, if you-"

"What are you two doing?"

Fionna flipped on a light. Marshall grinned nervously at her. "Oh, hey bunny, we were just having a man to man talk."

"O.K.…Benjamin, your sleeping bag is ready."

Marshall's jaw dropped slightly. "Wait, he's in a sleeping bag?"

Fionna nodded. He gave a sigh of relief and patted Benjamin on the back. "Oh, in that case, you'd better run along to bed."

Benjamin started for the ladder. He turned back to Marshall for a moment. "Hey, Mr. Abadeer?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for saving me before."

Marshall grinned. "Don't mention it, kid. By the way, nice pj's."

Benjamin floated back to Violet's room. She was already wrapped snugly in her sleeping back. Grinning, she patted the sleeping back next to her. "Well, come on in."

He smiled back and floated over to the bed. He crawled into the sleeping bag.

Cupcake trotted in. She froze when she saw Benjamin. "What is _he_ doing there?"

"He's about to be sleeping."

Cupcake snapped her fingers. "Nuh-uh, no way that boy is getting my spot." She hopped into the middle of the bed, separating the two sleeping bags. Before they could protest about the lack of room, Cupcake stretched out her arm and turned off the light. There was a little grumbling, but they settled down soon.

All was quiet for a time, until Benjamin woke up sobbing hysterically. Violet sat up. "Benny, is that you? What's wrong?"

Cupcake flipped the lights back on. She yawned. "What's going on?"

Benjamin rolled over so they couldn't see his face. "It's nothing. Go back to sleep."

Cupcake reached for the light. "Wait," Violet said sternly. She crawled over Cupcake and turned Benjamin over to face her. His face was red and tear stained. She stared down at him, her eyes full of concern. "Are you OK? Did you have a scary dream?"

He shuddered and sat up. "I had a nightmare…about the Ice Queen. We were fighting her like before, but we weren't winning this time. Everyone was lying on the ground, covered in blood, except me…and you." Violet's eyes widened at her mention. "She grabbed us by our throats, one in each hand, and started choking us. I called your name, but you didn't say anything back. But then, my family came in out of nowhere and started fighting her! She let go of us, so we ran away and hid behind the table. It looked like my mom and dad were kicking her butt, but then…"

He choked down a sob and covered his face with his hands. Violet shook his shoulder, feeling very invested in his story. "But then what? What happened?"

He looked up at her. "She shot them with icicles, and they all got stabbed, right in the heart. Uncle Jake, Aunt Rainicorn, Jaime, Aunt Bonnie, dad, mom…they were all dead."

Violet stared at him, clearly horrified by his vision. She wrapped her arms around him. "That's a really scary dream. I don't think Ice Queen is that scary in real life, though. My parents are always beating her up."

Benjamin sniffed. "She's the scariest thing that I've ever seen. My dad and Uncle Jake are always beating up this old blue guy, but he's not scary."

Violet rubbed his back. "It's all right, please don't cry." She pulled back slightly and wiped the tears from his eyes with her knuckles.

He grabbed her hand and held it against his face, enjoying the feel of her skin. He looked at her seriously. "I really like your family…and you too, I guess. But…I really miss mine."

"I believe I can arrange something."

They turned around to find a hairy, drooling beast sitting on the windowsill. It gave them a wolfish smile. "We've been looking for you, Benjamin. Hey, who's your new little girlfriend?"


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: Behold, the final chapter of my little tale. I hope you guys enjoyed it.  
**

The werewolf stepped off the windowsill onto the floor. Benjamin jumped. Violet screamed. Cupcake hissed and dived behind the kids. The monster started walking towards them.

Benjamin hissed and stood up in front of Violet. "Stay back."

"What are you talking about?" The werewolf calmly jumped up on the bed.

And that's when Benjamin snapped.

He lunged at the beast. They tumbled to the floor and became a blur of fur and claws.

"What's going on up there?"

A young candy girl appeared in the window. She put her hands on her hips and jutted her bottom lip out. "Grosh darbit Marie, what the heck are you doing?!"

Marie didn't answer. She was too busy trying to push Benjamin off of her. Ann sighed and face palmed. She grabbed Marie by the scruff of her neck and yanked her back. Marie continued to claw at the air, whining and growling. Her normally blank eyes were dilated, darting back and forth rapidly. She was covered with bloody scratch and bite marks.

In turn, Violet grabbed Benjamin and hauled him up onto the bed. He was panting and sweating heavily, his face bright red. She stared down at him in disbelief. "You…just took on a werewolf."

"Is everything all right?" Another familiar face peeked inside. Benjamin raised his head, his eyes the size of marbles.

"Mom?"

"Hey, let me see." Finn crawled inside as well. Benjamin jumped up and tackled him. Luckily, Finn caught himself and didn't fall out the window. He grinned and hugged his son. "See, Marceline? I told you that I'd find him." Marceline rolled her eyes, but she hugged Benjamin too.

Soon, the whole search party had climbed into Violet's bedroom and surrounded Benjamin. Princess Bubblegum, Jake, Lady Rainicorn, Jaime, and all of his brothers and sisters gave him a group hug.

"What in Aaa is going on in here?"

Marshall, Fionna, and Prince Gumball entered the room. Marshall frowned. "Oh, I see. I let you sleep with my daughter, and now you think that you can just throw parties in my house whenever you want and not invite me."

Fionna smiled and stepped towards the group. "You must be the ones that Benny's been telling us about. It's cool to meet you guys."

Finn approached Fionna with Benjamin still in his arms. "Thanks for taking care of him." He looked accusingly over his shoulder at Jake. "It looks like you did a better job than certain other people."

Jake winced. "I already said I was sorry! Geez, you make one mistake."

Meanwhile, Marceline floated over to Marshall, who was leaning against the wall. She stared at him inquisitively. He lifted his head. "Oh, yeah, hi, you're Benny's mom, right?"

She didn't answer him. He raised an eyebrow. Slowly, she placed a hand on his face. He jumped slightly, but he didn't move away. She cocked her head, rubbing her hand on his cheeks. After getting a good feel of his face, she put the hand on her own face. Her eyes widened. "The same universe, but with one difference…"

Marshall started scooting away from her. "Uh, right…I'm kind of already seeing someone, no offense."

Marceline blushed. She scoffed and quickly turned away. "In your dreams, I've got a boyfriend. Besides, you're definitely not my type." She floated to Finn. "Well, I guess that we should get going."

Finn's face fell. "Aw, Fionna was telling me about how to kill fish beasts."

"And Bubba and I were just starting to get acquainted," Princess Bubblegum chimed in.

Prince Gumball nodded. "I'd love to spend a little more time with this lovely lady."

The Princess blushed and lightly jabbed his arm. "Oh, you."

Benjamin tugged on her pant leg. "Come on, mommy, can't we stay just a little longer?"

Marceline grinned sleepily down at him. She looked at Fionna. "It is pretty late. Do you mind?"

Fionna smiled. "Sure, you guys can stay the night. My bedroom is down the hall, if you want it. I don't think I'll need it tonight. Finn has a lot to learn."

"Yeah right, you know that you need my expert advice," Finn teased.

"Hey, where am I supposed to sleep?" Marshall protested.

"She's our guest, Marshy. You can have the couch."

Marceline snickered. "Have fun on the couch, Marshy." They stuck their tongues out at each other as she left.

Fionna winked at Marshall. "Maybe I'll join you for some fun on the couch later, m'kay?"

Marshall smirked knowingly. He left without another complaint.

Violet grinned at Benjamin. "All right, sleepover at my place! Come on, guys." Jaime and Cupcake, who had been doing some mingling of their own, joined the two vampires. Violet clapped her hands. "This will be great! Cupcake and I always have our sleepovers alone, so it'll be great to have some more people. We can fix each other's hair and paint each other's nails!"

Benjamin gulped. "I thought you said that you weren't into any girly stuff."

Violet snickered. "I'm not, I just thought that's what you would want to do."

Benny groaned. "Do you always have to-"

"I'll let Cupcake braid my mane," Jaime interrupted.

"Dude, you're such a pussy."

Benjamin and Jaime argued rather loudly about whether or not they should let the girls play with their hair. Ann, who was sitting in a corner nearby, smiled at their antics. She looked down at Marie, who was sleeping with her head in Ann's lap.

"Isn't it great that we found Benny, Marie?"

Marie didn't answer. Instead, she kicked her hind leg and said, in her sleep, "Vampire…teeth…sharp…bad!"

The next morning, Ann and Marie led the procession back to their inter-dimensional transporter in the woods. No one wanted to say goodbye, but there was no telling what the Ice King or other monsters for that matter could've done in Finn and Jake's absence.

Everyone bumped fists, or in Prince Gumball and Princess Bubblegum's case, shook hands. Violet floated shyly up to Benjamin.

"Bye." She pulled him into a hug.

He stood there awkwardly with his hands at his sides. "Uh, bye."

Without warning, she pushed back slightly and softly pecked his cheek. He jumped backwards in surprise. Blushing bright red, he rubbed his hand on his cheek. "Bleh, what was that for?!"

She raised an eyebrow. "What? I always hug and kiss people goodbye. Why, does it make you uncomfortable?"

"Yes!" he exclaimed. She stared at him for a second. Then, she deviously smirked at him. Slowly, she started floating towards him. He floated backwards at her speed. She went a little faster. He went a little faster. Soon, they were soaring around the clearing at top speed in a frantic game of cat and mouse.

They whizzed through the group of adults. Prince Gumball fell over. He let out a prissy whine. Marshall laughed. "Alright Vi, that's enough."

Just in time, Violet backed Benjamin against a tree. "Give me a minute, dad." She could see Benjamin starting to sweat a little. She snickered and leaned into his ear. "By the way, thanks for trying to save me from the werewolf. That took guts, dude." He blushed again. Then, she sloppily placed another kiss on his cheek before he slipped out of her grip.

Ann sighed. "Aw, remember when I used to chase you around like that, Marie?"

Marie's ears turned red. "Annie, don't talk about that here."

"Benny, we've got to go now," Marceline called. He floated up to Marceline and got in her arms. He looked back at Violet. She was being held by Fionna. Noticing his gaze, she grinned and waved at him. Benjamin smiled and waved back.

With that, they stepped through the portal into their own dimension. Ann brushed her hands together. "Well, that was fun. I guess we'll be on our way."

Princess Bubblegum frowned. "Hold on, you guys still have some explaining to do. I seem to recall that you're guilty of stealing-"

"SMOKE BOMB!" Ann pulled a small object out of her purse and threw it to the ground. When the smoke cleared, they were nowhere in sight.

The Princess pouted. "Or not. Snickers, I'll get those two someday."

Marceline patted her back. "I don't think anybody can catch them. They're crazy."

The group started walking back towards civilization. Benjamin leaned into Marceline's ear.

"Hey, mom?"

"Yeah Benny?"

"Do you think that maybe…I could go back to Aaa sometime, to see Violet and go on more adventures?"

Marceline smiled. "Sounds good to me."

**THE END**


End file.
